


Close Call

by ZuviosGemini



Series: Gobblepot Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Established Relationship, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 20:31:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3501866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZuviosGemini/pseuds/ZuviosGemini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Jim!" was all he heard seconds before the shot rang out and a body threw itself at him, knocking him to the ground. He landed hard on his elbow, followed by his back, and then his head connected with the pavement, putting him out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close Call

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a tumblr prompt: "Don't you ever do that again!" for user decembercon. Read/like/reblog that fic [here.](http://driftsbodaciousthighs.tumblr.com/post/112678789344/)

"Jim!" was all he heard seconds before the shot rang out and a body threw itself at him, knocking him to the ground. He landed hard on his elbow, followed by his back, and then his head connected with the pavement, putting him out.

When Jim came to, his entire skull throbbed in time with his heart beat. He groaned and sat up, pressing a hand to the back of his head, checking for blood and finding bandages. Someone had patched him up. The door to the room was he in opened and Oswald walked in. Jim’s eyes were a bit unfocused, but he didn’t miss the bandages that were wrapped around Oswald’s arm and shoulder.

"What the hell happened?" He demanded, swinging his legs over the side of the bed. Oswald entered the room fully, shutting the door behind him and approaching the bedside.

"Needless to say, the meeting did not go well." He said. "Lots of shooting."

Jim’s eyes were on his shoulder again and Oswald shifted uncomfortably.

"And that?" Jim said, feeling the throbbing in his head increase as he stood up, pointing to the bandages. "How did that happen?"

The younger man gave his shoulder a quick glance before playing it off with a smile.

"My first bullet wound." Oswald said, sounding a tad excited. "Clean through and through. There was a gunman that you didn’t see, so I pushed you out of the way—"

He hadn’t expected Jim to get angry, but that was what happened, and he found himself backed into the door. Jim’s eyes were blazing as he stared down the other man.

"Don’t you ever do that again!" Jim said firmly through clenched teeth before grabbing Oswald and pulling him into a hug, squeezing him a bit but letting up when the smaller man winced against his neck.

"What if the bullet hadn’t hit your shoulder?" Jim said, his head swimming with ‘what could have happened’ scenarios. "What if it had gone through your heart instead?" He leaned back so he could look at Oswald, meeting the striking blue eyes that stared at him.

"I wasn’t exactly thinking of my own safety at the time, Jim." Oswald said quietly, closing his eyes when Jim kissed his forehead.

"Still. Don’t ever do that again. I don’t know if I could handle losing you. Not after everything that’s happened."

Oswald leaned against Jim’s chest more, loving the hand that reached up to stroke his hair.

"Alright, next time, I’ll let you get shot instead."

Jim snorted a laugh and gave Oswald a kiss against his temple.

"I appreciate it."


End file.
